How Many Students Can Live at the Xavier Institute
by Swamp Rat's Chere
Summary: This story contains the girls from the school I made up, The Thorne Academy, whose school was destroyed and now they are living at the Xavier Institute, watch as the new girls interact with the XMen, has adventure, humor, drama, and some OCXMen couples to
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe this," Temi screamed.

"Can't believe what?" Adri asked coolly. "That the school was blown up, that we're living at the Xavier Institute, or that we're being forced to go to a normal high school?"

"All the above," Mona whispered trying to fold her wings into a shirt.

"Mona, stop! You're only hurting yourself," Ms. Thorne said walking into the girls' room.

"But I can't go to Bayville High with my wings sticking out like this!"

"Look, I talked to Professor Xavier, and he's agreed to let me keep you and Candie home and home school you."

"Yes!" Mona exclaimed flying around the room ditching the t-shirt she'd been trying to wear.

"Mona! Put a shirt on, There's boys here," Amber yelled running into the room.

"Speaking of the Xavier students, Charles has also assigned each girl, or group of girls one of his students, to help show you around school, where your classes are and stuff of that nature."

"Really?"

"Yes, but only for the first few days."

"Can I have a boy assigned to me?"

"I let Charles do the assigning Megan. He's tried to put students with similar interests, or powers together."

"Um Ms. Thorne, what about my power?"

"Just wear gloves and long sleeves. I'm pretty sure you've been assigned to Rogue. Is that her name, that girl who can't touch?"

"Yes, mah name is Rogue," Rogue said from behind Saretta causing her to jump.

"Oh, good morning. I was just explaining to my girls about the assignment of buddies Charles has planned."

"Yeah, he asked me ta come up here an tell y'all that the other students are ready and waiting in the living room for your girls."

"I'm so sorry to keep them waiting. Girls, please follow Ms. Rogue."

"She's weird," Mercy whispered to Remie who looked at Rogue and then nodded signing something that caused Mercy and all the girls around her to laugh.

"Anna, step to the right, we're going straight."

"Thanks Fallon." The Thorne Academy girls had spent their first few days at the Institute trying to learn the layout of the place, however there were still some slip ups, including Roschelle getting lost, Olivia accidentally wondering into the danger room, and Megan apparently forgetting where the girls' dorm was so she slept in one of the boy's rooms for three nights in a row.

As Rogue had said, most of the Xavier students were gathered in the living room waiting for the girls.

"Hey girls!" Bobby yelled as the girls walked in looking at the X-Men with various expressions on their faces.

"Prof's already given us the names of the girl, or in some cases girls that we'll be helping around school," Kurt explained. Most of the Xavier students were indeed holding pieces of white paper with names on them.

"Which one of you girls is Fallon?" Ray yelled waving a piece of paper with Fallon's name scribbled on it in red ink.

"I'm Fallon, and you are?" Fallon asked walking over to Ray, her shoulder length blond hair shooting off small sparks of electricity as she moved.

"I'm Ray, why don't we go wait for the others in the van?" Ray suggested smiling at Fallon when she agreed.

"Um, like Adrianna?" Kitty called wrinkling her nose up as she tried to read Adri's long name.

"It's Adri."

"Like cool, I'm Kitty."

"I know," Adri said flatly rolling her eyes and glancing at her friends.

"Like, okay, well you're like with me, so let's go. My parents totally gave me a car for my like birthday!"

"Great." Adri made a face then turned to Brittany and Roschelle, "I'll see you two at school, hope you do better with the assigned partner thing than me." Roschelle was still making faces as she followed Kitty out of the room.

"Poor Adri," Brittany muttered standing next to Rogue who was looking at her assigned partner sheet.

"Accordin ta this, Ah've got another girl. Sissy?"

"She's the redhead over there," Brittany said pointing to where Sissy was curled up in a little ball trying to hide behind a chair.

"Thanks." Rogue walked over to Sissy. "Hey ya." Sissy raised her head looking more than a little freaked.

"Somethang wrong?"

"Too many voices," Sissy whispered her greenish eyes darting around the room at all the remaining students.

"Yeah, there are a lotta people here. C'mon let's go somewhere quieter," Rogue suggested. Sissy nodded and allowed Rogue to help her to her feet.

"Brittany, mah car's parked over on the left side of the garage. You can go on ahead.

"Kay, and Sissy should be fine in a few minutes." Rogue nodded and helped Sissy to the garage where Remy was already sitting in the driver's seat of her car.

"Bonjour."  
"Bonjour Monsieur Le Beau," Brittany answered in perfect French.

"You didn't tell Remy da new fille speaks French."

"Ah didn't know Swamp Rat. Girls, you'll be sitting in the back seat. Brittany, there's a pair of shoulder length gloves under the seat if you want them, your hands are smaller then mine.

"Thanks" Brittany replied sliding on the gloves and smiling at Rogue, who smiled back.

Meanwhile back in the mansion's living room, the remaining X-Men were trying to find their partners..

"Um, why do I have three students?" Amara asked looking confused.

"Who do you have?" Carson asked looking up from braiding her waist length hair.

"Temi, Taylor and Kandra," Amara read from her paper.

"Oh, Taylor and Kandra count, pretty much, as one," Olivia explained as Kandra walked over to Amara with Taylor sitting on her shoulder.

"She's so small," Amara whispered looking at Taylor who just fluttered her micro wings a little and rolled her eyes.

"See, this is why you have three. Taylor and Kandra are never separated."

"Oh, okay, now where is Temi?"

"Over here!" a girl with pink hair yelled looking excited.

"I've got my three Roberto, so I'll be in the van," Amara called to Roberto who nodded.

"Mercy! Megan!" Jubilee screamed while standing on the coffee table.

"But you're a girl," Megan complained as Mercy zoomed over to Jubilee, moving so fast Jubilee didn't realize she was there.

"I'll introduce you to all the boys at school," Jubilee promised looking around for Mercy.

"Behind you," Mercy said causing Jubilee to mutter something about annoying speed demons, which only made Mercy laugh harder.

"Annabelle? Is there an Annabelle here?" Kurt asked bamfing around the room.

"I'm Annabelle." Kurt smiled and bamfed to the girl who had just said that, but the minute he saw her, he did a double take.

"Um, do you have an image inducer?" Annabelle smiled and nodded, her red hair bouncing as she moved her head, which had a pair of small red devil horns on top. Her skin was also red and she had a devil tail. Carefully she clicked her gold and ruby bracelet on and her appearance changed to that of a red haired Native American girl.

"Is this better?"

"Ja, now where are the Gardener sisters. I've got both of them too."

"They're over there shredding the curtains," Annabelle said adjusting her baseball cap, even though her tiny horns were hidden by the image inducer.

"Gilly, Kristen," Kurt called and smiled as the two furry girls look over at him. Gilly, the older of the two, stoop up and walked over to Kurt clicking her image inducer on.

"What about your sister?"

"Kristen, mew," Gilly meowed causing Kristen to scramble over to the group on all fours completely ignoring the image inducer Xavier had given her

"Um, does she know how to work her image inducer?"

"Yeah, she just doesn't like it much. And she keeps trying to reprogram it."

"Oh, here let me help you," Kurt said. Kristen nodded purring a little as she stuck out her wrist and allowed Kurt to adjust the image inducer so she looked a little like her sister only with different hair and fairer skin.

"Is this okay?" Kristen nodded mewing a little.

"She said 'thank you'," Remie signed looking up from the school book she'd stolen from one of the Xavier students.

"You're velcome," Kurt replied leading the three girls out to the van, which he was driving today.

"You must be Remie," Sam said walking over the girl who had used sign language. She nodded.

"I'm mute, but I can hear what you say," she signed watching Sam.

"I know. I'm Sam Guthrie."

"Are we taking the van with the others?" Remie signed quickly making Sam wonder if she had super speed too.

"No, us and most of the remaining students will be taking Amanda's car. She's Kurt's girlfriend."

"Does she live here?" Remie asked shoving the school book in her backpack.

"No, she lives with her parents, but she leaves her car here a lot since Kurt just teleports her all over town," Sam explained. Remie nodded.

"Okay, we still need to find Carson. Amanda will be showing her around once we get to school."

"Carson's the one over there, lifting up the sofa."

"Carson, your buddy's meeting us at school."

"Kay, which car are we taking?" Carson asked her long hair up in a single braid which still hit her mid back.

"The white one."

"Dibs on the window!" Roberto and Anna laughed as Carson, Sam, and Remie headed to the garage.

"Fine, I can't see out anyway," Anna called after them.

"Are you going to Bayville too?"

"Yup, I'm Anna Calahan. Could you help me find the person Professor assigned to me?" Roberto glanced at his piece of paper and smiled even though he knew Anna couldn't see it. Part of Anna's mutation required her to wear dark glasses making her legally blind.

"No need to. You're with me."

"You're Roberto right?"

"Yes, I'm also driving today, so why don't you ride shotgun so I can keep an eye on you?" Anna smiled.

"Alright."

"Odette, do you think we'll be together?"

"Dunno."

"Odette and Olivia?"

"Yeah," the twins answered in unison.

"I'm Rahne and ye two are with me."

"Irish?" Olivia asked.

"No, Scottish," Odette corrected.

"Your right lass."

"See told you so," Odette said sticking her tongue out at Olivia as they followed Rahne to the cars.

Bobby looked at the two remaining girls and immediately walked over to the prettier of the two.

"Hi, I'm Bobby."

"Roschelle."

"Who's your partner?"

"Um, I don't know yet."

"She's mine," Janie Howlett, formerly known as X23, said walking into the room, her brown hair swishing around her waist as she snicked her claws in and out glaring at Bobby.

"Um, okay then," Bobby said gulping and darting over to the remaining girl.

"Hi, um..." Bobby fumbled with his piece of paper.

"Cayte Carter. You're Bobby Drake and you are not going to ask me out," Cayte ordered causing Bobby to blink in surprise.

"Right, I'm not going to ask you out," he repeated his eyes glazing over a little.

"Good, now let's go," Cayte said grabbing her backpack and walking towards the door with Roschelle and Janie.

What the heck was that Bobby wondered as he hurried to catch up with the girls.


	2. Interlude with Charles

Author's Note: okay, this is 'Chapter Two' ah still like mah summary which tells enough so y'all don't really need another one. Dere'll be more information bout da Thorne Academy Girls in comin chapters, but if ya have any questions, dere's a lil purply button dat says review, ah usually answer mah reviews

Disclaimer: Ah still don't own da X-Men, not even Remy, hmm,

"I see your girls are fitting in nicely with my students, Saretta."

"Yes, Charles. I've noticed the same. Do you think there'll be any problems?"

"I'm not sure yet. Cayte is well..."

"Different?"

"Yes, different. Voice control if I'm not mistaken.

"You're not. Should I speak to her later about not using her power on Mr. Drake?'

"She hasn't done anything wrong yet. I'd just let her go for now."

"Alright, I'd better get back to Mona and Candie. I'm sure they've finished the worksheets I left them with"

"Of course, Saretta," Charles said smiling at Ms. Thorne as she walked from the office as she had done so many years ago when she had resigned from his X-Men. He'd known her since she'd been a frightened teenage, known her since her parents had used her powers for their own gain at Saretta's expense.

She's really doing something now he thought glancing at the profiles of Saretta's students he'd been studying earlier. He'd used the profiles to help assign his X-Men to the girls, but now he wondered if he should have taken a different approach, maybe meeting one on one with the students would have been better. He hadn't even been able to memorize the names of all the girls, much less their powers and personalities.

"Charles, you might wish to turn on the television," Hank's voice said over the intercom interrupting Xavier's thinking.

"Thank you Hank," he replied into the speaker which had only recently been installed. Curious about Hank's suggestion, Charles flipped on the small color TV he kept on his desk.

"We repeat, this is a special report concerning the mutant terrorist, Magneto," a pretty blonde newscaster said. Behind her was what appeared to be ruins of some building Charles didn't recognize. He leaned forward in his wheelchair to try and interperate the images on the TV.

"Earlier today, Magneto and his accomplices destroyed the building that once stood behind me," the newslady continued. That's when Charles recognized what the ruins had been previously. It had been one of several health faculties which claimed to have found a 'cure' for the mutant gene, which could be used to make mutants into humans.

"Why Eric?" Charles asked studying the ruins.

"Police are not sure what spawned this terrorist attack, but they claim the mutant cure solution was not destroyed in the attack. For more on the theories of this cure we turn to our medical reporter, Dale Block." Charles flipped off the TV and sat back in his wheelchair.

Ororo, have Jean and Scott check this out. I want a fully detailed report

Yes Charles, they've already left.

Thank you, Ororo.

Next Chapter the Thorne girls are turned loose on Bayville high!


	3. Roberto and Anna

Author's note: Okay originally ah was gonna put da school stuff in just one chapter, but ah'm soo not feelin dat, cause den ah'll have ta sit still an dis tortures ya mah readers, for not REVIEWING, ah know some of ya are readin an not reviewin...so it'll just be more chaps an more waitin.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THE X-MEN DUH

"Anna, we're at the stairs," Robert said touching Anna's arm before she took another step. He had never thought the Thorne Academy girl he'd be assigned was Anna Calahan. She was pretty, nice, and he really wouldn't mind getting to her know her a little better, no wait, getting to know her a LOT better.

"How many stairs are there Roberto?" Anna asked softly, her voice, at least to Roberto was musical.

"Um, I never really counted them," Roberto admitted sheepishly his bronze skin skin tinged red.

Great, now she'll think I'm stupid or something, he worried. But instead of Anna yelling at him, or worse just looking at him sadly, she laughed.

"Most people don't count the stairs," she said touching Roberto's shoulder. "Could you help me up the stairs? All you have to do is tell me when to step."

"I'd be glad to help," Roberto replied a silly smile playing across his usually serious face. Once they had walked up all the stairs, Roberto's arm around Anna's

waist most of the time, since she had stumbled on the third step. All Roberto had left to do was walk Anna to her special class and then come get her for lunch.

"Are you sure you can't handle a normal classroom?

"I'm sure Roberto. Why do you ask?"

"Um, no reason," Roberto said blushing as they reached Anna's classroom. The school didn't have much money, so all the physically handicapped kids shared

a classroom with the mentally handicapped students, and Roberto didn't think Anna deserved that, well, and he also wanted Anna to stay with him all day.

"You'll come get me for lunch right?" Anna asked cocking her head causing her shoulder length blond hair to fall over her dark glasses.

"Of course. I'll see you later Anna." Anna nodded smiling as she walked into the special class. Roberto had been so sweet helping her up the stairs, he hadn't

treated her differently because of her blindness.


	4. Lil Miss Trouble and the Pretty Kitty

Author's note: one review from one person, hmm, y'all needa do better den dat.

Disclaimer: Ah don't own Kitty Pryde, but ah know some boys dat'd love ta.

Adrianna Slate rolled her eyes as Kitty tried to show her how to open her locker.

"Then, like, um, you like turn the dial this way?" Kitty said wrinkling her nose at the combination lock in front of her.

"Have you ever, like, even opened a locker before?" Adri asked sarcasticaly imitating Kitty's valley girl accent.

"Of course I have."

"Um, whatever," Adri muttered reaching past Kitty and easily opening the locker.

"Okay, so like your first class is like art right?"

"No, it's chair throwing,"

"Adrianna be serious. Now like you have art with like Lance. Wait, why are you like in a senior like art class?"

"'Cause you're an idiot," Adri said grabbing her books and then yanked her schedule from Kitty's hand. "And I don't need your help finding my classes."

"But like..." Adri didn't even look back at Kitty as she spun around and walked off leaving Kitty standing in the middle of the hallway.

What a like loser, Kitty thought as she hurried off to her class.

Perky freak, Adri thought sliding into her art class. Looking around she spotted several guys that could be 'Lance'. Now which one is he? she asked

herself looking around and finally deciding to sit next to a guy with dark brown hair down his back, the kind of guy who knew all the bad guys in the school, the kind of

guy who might be a criminal himself, the only kind of guy that could help her, Lance Alvers.


	5. Future Sisters?

"Sissy, this is your class," Rogue stated stopping in front of a classroom and glancing at Sissy.

"Are you sure? There's so many people in there," Sissy asked peering in the door way a little, trying to make sure that no one saw her.

"That's what it says on your schedule."

"All right, I'll give it a chance," Sissy whispered. "You'll come get me after class right?"

"Yeah, now go on, I've gotta make sure Brit gets to her class too." Sissy nodded and slowly stepped into the crowded classroom and slid into the first empty desk she saw.

"Now, Brittany, what's your first class again?"

"It looks like gym, but I can't wear the gym uniform!"

"Here, this is a doctor's note explaining that you have a skin condition that keeps you from wearing the gym clothes. I've got one just like it on file in the office."

"Are you sure this'll work?"

"Of course. If you have any problems though, here's mah cell phone number. I know you've got a cell on you, I can see it on your purse." Brittany smiled. She had a feeling she was going to like Rogue, she was like the older sister she'd never had.

"Is this the gym?" she asked when she and Rogue stopped in front of a set of double doors. Rogue nodded.

"The locker rooms are over there, you'll probably want to wear a pair of work out pants, and a loose top instead of your tight jeans."

"Thanks," Brittany said as she ran to join her class, which had already started. Rogue smiled, as she made sure Brittany got into class okay, and then hurried off to her class, knowing she'd be late, and that Remy had probably stolen her a hall pass. When she reached her locker, there was the yellow slip of paper excusing her lateness sticking out of the vent. She almost laughed when she read the signature Remy had faked. Last time she'd checked Magneto wasn't a teacher at her school and he certainly didn't sign hall passes.


	6. Best Friends

Author's note: Today's update YAY, thanks ta mah loyal reviewers, ah've got two for dis one right? okay good,

Disclaimer: ah still don't own da X-Men, not Amanda either but she's not really an X-Men, but stlll ah don't own her, although ah know some guys who wouldn't mind ownin Kitty Pryde

"Manda, what's it like?" Carson whispered tapping her pen on the desk trying to be careful not to

break it. She and Amanda had their first class together.

"What's what like?" Amanda whispered back flipping through her notebook looking for a blank page.

"Dating Kurt." Amanda's tan skin tinged pink an a small smile played across her lips.

"It'd be a lot better if my parents approved," Amanda said softly.

"Why don't they approve?" Carson asked wrinkling her nose a little. "Is it because Kurt's a mutant?"

Carson said the last word so softly Amanda didn't even hear her, instead she read her lips.

"A mutant? Yeah, and that fact him and a guy named Todd pretty much destroyed my parents living

room the first time I brought him home with me." Carson laughed. She'd had plenty of experience with

destroying furniture, both on accident and on purpose. Her super strength sometimes made her miscalculate

how gently she set stuff down.

"It actually is pretty funny now, especially when I found out that Todd was chasing Kurt to steal his

image inducer so he could impress this girl he had a crush on." Amanda laughed and Carson was still smiling

when the class ended half an hour later. The girls had spent most of the class talking about Kurt, Carson's

previous boyfriends, Todd Tolanski, and whether or not he had managed to impress Wanda.

"Where to next?" Amanda asked as Carson pulled out her schedule.

"Looks like history."

"Ick."

"Yeah, but it won't be too bad. You've got Mr. Nicks. He's pretty funny."

"Great," Carson replied as she followed Amanda to her history class.

"I'll see you later, Carson, and if you see Kurt, just giggle and dart off. He thanks it's cute when I talk

about him to people he lives with." Carson laughed and finally walked into her history class.


	7. Twin Trouble

"Well, that was a colossal waste of time."

"More than colossal," Odette argued causing Olivia to roll her blue gray eyes.

"Do ye two have to disagree on everything?" Rahne asked walking up from behind the twins.

"No, but it's more fun," Olivia said as the girls examined their schedules to see what their second class was.

"This can't be right. According the this, we have different classes."

"Here let me see!" Odette said grabbing the schedule out of Olivia's hand.

"You're right. We're in separate classes."

"It can't be that bad. It's our only class apart right?" Odette studied the schedules again.

"Looks that way Livy,"

"Fine, we'll go to our individual classes and if we don't like them, we'll just switch tomorrow," Olivia said

with a nod as the girls followed Rahne to Odette's class.

"I'll see you later," both twins said in unison causing Rahne to shake her now hurting head wondering why

Professor Xavier had assigned her these two girls. It was even worse when only one was around, which she found

out as she escorted Olivia to her class.

"So, Olivia, how are you liking Bayville so far?" Rahne asked trying to get Olivia to talk. Instead she just

shrugged and blinked a few times looking back at the classroom where they had left Odette. Rahne was actually

kind of happy when they reached Olivia's classroom and she was free of the Ranger twins for about an hour.


	8. Kurt and the Kitten Sisters

Kurt glanced at the girls he was responsible for. Annabelle and Gilly were trying to adjust to school, even though neither of them had ever attended a normal school. Kristen however, seemed to want nothing to do with her classmates or any of her classes.

"Kristen, please, can't you give this a try?" Kristen shook her head and tried to curl up in the bottom of her locker. Gilly just rolled her eyes and started whispering to Annabelle about some guy she'd seen in one of her classes.

"So what'd he look like?" Annabelle asked not paying much attention to her schedule which was now singed around the edges.

"Blond hair, sorta longish," Gilly said softly as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Gilly, can you get your sister to knock it off. I think she's scared." Gilly looked over at Kristen.

"C'mon kid, you want to give us Thorne Girls a bad name?" Gilly mewed soflty causing Kristen to look up at her sister.

"I just wanna go home. There's too many people," Kristen mewed back so softly Kurt couldn't even understand her.

"Hey, Kurt, is that my next class?" Annabelle interrupted pointing to a class room across the hall. After a quick glance at Annabelle's schedule Kurt nodded.

"You can go on ahead if you want Annabelle."

"Kay, I'll see you later Gilly!" Gilly waved looking up from her sister.

"Kurt, she can't handle this. She's never been around people like this before," Gilly explained softly. Kurt looked at Gilly and then at Kristen who was trying to hide in the locker.

"I'll call Jean or Scott and have one of them come get her. Will that work?" Gilly nodded and Kurt pulled out his cell phone and dialed the mansion's number.

"Hello? Ororo? Is Jean or Scott there? Yeah, Jean, look, one of the Thorne Academy girls can't handle the school setting. Kristen Gardener. Yes, Okay, I'll be waiting with her by the front door. Thank you." Gilly looked at Kurt, her cat like ears twitching beneath the hologram.

"Jean's on her way. Can you convince Kristen to at least come wait by the door with me?" Gilly nodded and mewed at Kristen, who stood up slowly and followed Kurt towards the front of the school. Gilly then looked at her schedule and hurried off to her class easily remembering the layout of the school from what Kurt had told her earlier.


	9. Lee, Smith, & O'Connor

Author's note: Okay, here goes another try at this, I'm gonna try really hard to work some history and other information into the chapters, let me know if this is helpful… please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Jubilee or Tabitha, my room would be a disaster area if I did, and my candy supply would be non-existant

"Megan, we're going to be late!" Jubilee yelled as Mercy ran up and down the hallway, zooming in between all the other students. Not for the first time, Jubilee wondered in Mercy was faster than Pietro.

"But…" Megan stuttered trying to catch the attention of some boys across thee hallway. Jubilee shook her head and grabbed Megan by the arm pulling her towards the classroom. Mercy immediately ran into the classroom and slid into a seat nowhere near Jubilee and Megan.

"Figures," Jubilee muttered to Megan as Tabitha Smith darted into the classroom and bounced into the seat behind Megan.

"Hey, Jubes, who's the newb?

"This is Megan. She's one of the Thorne Academy girls I was telling you about on the phone last night."

"Hi Meggie, I'm Tabitha Smith. Oh, I love you hair!" Tabitha exclaimed toying with Megan's knee length red hair.

"Yours is cute too," Megan said turning around and studying Tabitha until the teacher came in and started talking about the home work, which neither Tabitha or Jubilee had done the night before.

Mercy rolled her eyes as she watched Jubilee, Megan, and the new blond girl giggle about something. Americans are so weird, she thought to herself remembering how back in Romania her mother and grandmother had schooled her with the rest of the children. Mercy tried to pay attention to the teacher but was bored in a few seconds. Her attention span was pretty short. Ms. Thorne thought it might have had something to do with her super speed, but nobody had been able to prove it yet. "Looks like Megan's having fun," she whispered to her vest pocket where her pet squirrel Neramani slept. Nobody knew she'd managed to save him from the fire that had destroyed the school, but he was her best friend. He didn't judge her bad English and misunderstanding of the American culture. Leaning back in her seat, Mercy let herself get lost in her daydreams for the rest of class.


	10. Respect Earned

"Cafeteria's this way," Janie Howlett said ignoring the fact Roschelle was having a hard time keeping up with her rigid walk.

"Janie, please! I can't keep up, can't you walk any slower?" Janie stopped and looked at Roschelle, who's normally bouncy, hair was limp and her small face showed signs of exhaustion.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to dealing with people who don't have a healing factor or high endurance." Roschelle looked at Janie, thinking for the hundredth time how she looked nothing like her father, Mr. Logan.

"And I'm not used to now knowing where things are and having to be shown around by someone who wants nothing to do with me," Roschelle retorted glaring at Janie with her sparkling blue eyes. Out of all the dangerously insane things Roschelle had done, this was more than like the most dangerous. She'd seen Janie, formerly known as X23 in training practice and she knew how sharp her claws were, but like with most her stunts, she wasn't afraid. She never was. Janie blinked and took a step back. No one had ever had the guts to talk back like this before. Her green eyes met Roschelle's blue ones and she knew this girl wasn't going to give in, not even if she threatened her life.

"Very well then, Roschelle, We'll try it your way." Now it as Roschelle's turn to be surprised. Normally she just got in trouble for shooting off her mouth like that, she'd been on a first name basis with several of the principals at her previous schools before Ms. Thorne had bailed her out of jail and invited her to live at the Thorne Academy.

"Lunch then?" Janie nodded and allowed Roschelle to follow her to the cafeteria.


	11. Ray, Pay Attention

Remie poked at the jello on her plate. It wiggled a little.

Is this edible? she signed to Sam who laughed.

"Probably, but I'm not sure I'd want to risk it." Remie looked at the jello again and pushed it away a little bit.

"Hey Sam, is anyone sitting here?" Ray asked, Fallon following him.

"Nope," Sam replied as Remie signed something to Fallon who signed something that caused Remie to laugh back.

"Do all you girls know sign language?" Sam asked watching Fallon and Remie.

"Yeah, we all know it, but Gilly and Kristen can't sign most of the words because they have paws instead of hands," Fallon answered popping an olive from her lunch bag into her mouth. Her longish blond hair curling around her face, still tinged green from her swimming practice earlier that morning. Sam glanced at Ray who was sitting there with his mouth hanging open just staring at Fallon. Careful not to attract attention, Sam nudged Ray in the side.

"Hey!" Ray yelped dropping the spoon he'd been holding.

"You were practically drooling," Sam whispered in his ear. Fallon glanced at Remie and giggled. Remie just smiled but Sam could tell she would be giggling too if she could. In fact, Sam thought Remie would have a lot to say if her power hadn't caused her vocal cords to not develop.


	12. Net Speak and her little Captive

Amara shook her head. Kandra and Taylor were impossible to deal with. Already, Kandra had tried to skip all her classes just to sit in the computer lab all day. Taylor wasn't much help. She had just gone along with Kandra, not even trying to object.

"Temi, your class is the second door on the right. Why don't you go ahead to class while I deal with Kandra and Taylor?" Temi just shrugged, causing her long braid to dance a little, and walked towards her class where she sat in the back of the room and started working on making some her of her poetry she had written earlier in the day into lyrics. The music in her head was more than enough to drown out the teacher and for the first time that day Temi smiled as she memorized the complex drum beats she had thought up for her newest song.

"Kandra, you need to go to class!" Amara exclaimed losing her temper as the girl just stared at her as if speaking some foreign language.

"Why?" Kandra asked playing with her bracelet, which Amara was pretty sure was made of several different wires woven together. The bracelet matched the tattoo around Kandra's shoulder, except it was in different colors while the tattoo was just black.

"Because if you don't go to class, you won't learn anything."

"That's where you're wrong. I can learn everything off the net," Kandra stated her voice not showing any emotion, almost as if she were a robot of some sort. Taylor didn't even comment, instead she just watched the other students in the hallway, most of whom were watching Kandra and Amara argue. Not for the first time, Taylor wished Kandra had picked someone else to be her net guide, since when she merged with the net; she had to have someone at the keyboard or mouse to guide her. Immediately Taylor regretted that wish. She was too small to go to school normally. At only eleven inches tall, Taylor's room, both at the Institute and previously at the Thorne Academy, was full of Barbie furniture. Even her clothes were made for dolls. Her size had always been nothing but trouble, and even if she did try to stand up to Kandra, who would be lost without her, it was doubtful any one would hear her tiny little voice.

"Fine, go, stay in the computer lab, but let Taylor come to class with me." Taylor's heart leapt when she heard what Amara had said, but she knew Kandra wouldn't allow it.

"I cannot allow that. Without the mouse I cannot interface," Kandra said, her voice still emotionless causing Amara to blink her eyes in confusion. Kandra didn't even seem to notice that Amara didn't understand her and Taylor was looking at Amara sadly as she walked back into the computer lab, Taylor still sitting on her shoulder, with one hand handcuffed to Kandra's ear by a silver wire earring.


	13. Controlling Bobby, but he needs it

"Keep walking, Bobby. I don't think this is the right room," Cayte ordered. Bobby nodded and kept walking, the doze or so books he was carrying not slowing him down a bit. Cayte had already made Bobby carry all her books and buy her lunch. She hadn't meant to use her power on Bobby like that. In fact, she'd only made a suggestion. Her power usually only worked with a direct order.

"I'm so sorry, Bobby," she whispered softly as they reached her classroom and she took her books. As soon as Bobby had been ordered to leave, he hadn't seemed able to do so on his own free will, Cayte pulled out her cell phone, all the Thorne Academy girls had cell phones. Looking at the number written on the palm of her hand she dialed the phone number for the Institute.

"Hello, Xavier Institute, Scott Summers speaking."

"Scott? This is Cayte Carter, from the Thorne Academy?"

"The one with voice control right?"

"Um, yeah, well, um I've got a problem. See, I used my power on Bobby this morning and now he's doing everything I say, even when I'm not giving him a direct order," Cayte explained biting her lip as she waited for Scott to yell at her or something for misusing her power, even though she hadn't meant for this to happen.

"Okay, stay calm, Cayte. I'll talk to Professor Xavier and we'll work this out, until then, don't talk to Bobby, or anyone else for that matter. I'll call Bobby and have it arranged for you to be taken home in a different car."

"Alright, and you might wanna talk to Ms. Thorne too, since she knows my power better then your Professor," Cayte said softly as she hung up the phone and slunk into her seat wishing her power was invisibility instead of voice control.


	14. short on the road home

Author's note: a short mini chapter, sorry, didn't just wanna jump to them being home.

At three o'clock, all the Xavier students and the Thorne girls met in the student parking lot behind the school.

"Okay, Professor called. Cayte needs a ride home that isn't with Drake," Kurt said from the driver's seat of the van. Annabelle and Gilly were already in the back seat, exchanging gossip about their classes and the boys they had seen.

"Ah've got room for her in mah car," Rogue announced after a quick look around to see if Remy was there. He wasn't in sight, and he'd left Rogue a note on her steering wheel saying he'd meet up with her later.

"Um, like I don't think Bobby's in like any condition to drive either," Kitty said pointing to Bobby, who was staring blankly into space.

"I'll drive the second van if Sam can take Jubilee in Amanda's car," Roberto stated looking over at Sam and Jubilee, who was already chewing a large wad of gum. Sam nodded and let Roberto and Jubilee switch vehicles.

"Is everyone situated?" Kurt asked everyone in the van. He was greeted by several nods, a yes, and Gilly purring loudly. Once everyone in all the cars was ready, the five vehicles started back towards the Institute. It should have been a quick drive, but Annabelle managed to step on Gilly's tail, Jubilee got gum all over the place when someone 'accidentally' popped the huge bubble she'd been blowing, and once or twice one of the vehicles had to stop to separate people who were fighting.


	15. Are we in trouble? And Meg's a flirt

"Man, school is so hard," Brittany complained throwing her backpack on her bed. The girls had just arrived home from school.

"Tell me about it, I can't believe the amount of catch-up homework I've got," Roschelle agreed sliding out of her school clothes and putting on a pair of tight red work out pants and a black tank top.

"School was that bad?" Amber asked walking into the room tossing her ruby red hair and smirking.

"Hey! Why weren't you at school like the rest of us?" Temi asked glaring at Amber, as if blaming her for the bad first day most of the girls had just suffered through.

I was sick," Amber said with a shrug as she flopped down on one of the beds.

"Looks like you go better pretty quickly," Brittany commented as the Ranger twins walked in speaking in their usual twin speak, which only they and Remie could understand.

"Can't you two speak English?" Adri asked from the top bunk. Since Xavier hadn't had enough empty rooms for all the girls to have singles, most the girls shared the few rooms open with several of the other girls. Candie was the only one who had her own room, from what Saretta said, it was because of her health problem.

"But where's the fun in that?" Odette asked pulling a ream of colored paper from her backpack while Olivia did the same with glitter, ribbon, and piper cleaners.

"What's that for?"

"Lyrcie's been put in the hospital again."

"Figures, who caught her this time?" Temi asked not even looking up from the books she was looking at.

"One of the Xavier kids," Odette said shrugging and starting to make Lyrcie a get well soon card. Lyrcie had been in and out of hospitals and mental institutions since the day Ms. Thorne had brought her home. Lyrcie was a constant anorexic, the minute she started finally making progress she started believing the ideas she read in the minds of the singers she listened to and relapsed.

"Maybe this time they'll keep," Annabelle said hanging from the light fixture by her red devil like tail.

"Girls?" a voice asked followed by a knock on the door.

"We're decent," Amber yelled causing all the girls to laugh, or at least smirk. Scott Summers rolled his eyes and pushed the door open.

"Hey Scotty!" Megan yelled climbing in through the open window, her hair full of leaves and twigs, and the buttons on her shirt buttoned wrong.

"Hi, um, Megan?" Scott guessed trying to remember the girl's name. He still had trouble figuring out which name belonged to which girl, even though Professor had given him a list of their names, powers, and a picture of each girl.

"Yup," Megan said sitting on top of one of the desks in the room.

"Sorry about that," Odette said glaring at Megan, who was trying to readjust her shirt.

"I'm used to it," Scott stated yanking his eyes away form Megan. "Professor Xavier sent me over here to ask you and Taylor some questions," Scott said looking at Odette.

"Taylor's not here," Olivia answered smiling at Scott.

"Alright, why don't you and your sister, um, follow me to Professor's office," Scott stuttered his eyes back on Megan, who flashed him a flirty smile and blew him a kiss, a hint of her breasts showing.

"Sure, what's this about?" Odette asked standing up to follow Scott.

"Probably something about us being twins," Olivia said in twin speak causing Odette to roll her eyes. Scott glanced at Olivia, but didn't say anything as he led the girls into the hall.

"I'm not sure what Professor wants to talk to you about, but I heard him mention the name 'Robin'". Both girls eyes widened.

"You must've heard wrong," Olivia said tucking a strand of her long blond hair behind her ear. Scott shrugged and kept walking, the twins exchanging nervous glances at each other. Finally, they reached Xavier's office.

"Well, here we are," Scott announced looking at the girls. One of them, Scott still couldn't tell them apart, looked pale and trembly compared to the other who just looked worried.

"Thanks, Scott," the worried looking one whispered as she pulled open the door of Xavier's office and let her sister walk in first then followed her leaving Scott standing in the hallway.


	16. Family Ties

"Hello girls," Professor Xavier said motioning for the Ranger twins to sit down. Olivia sat down slowly, still playing with her hair.

"I'll stand," Odette stated putting one of her slim hands on her younger sister's shoulder.

"Very well, did Mr. Summers explain why I called you here?"

"Not exactly. He said you mentioned our brother," Odette said softly.

"Yes, Robin is the reason I called you in. "

"He's dead, isn't he?" Olivia screamed, interrupting Charles, her face already tearstained.

"Quite the opposite, Olivia."

"He's not dead?" Xavier shook his head and handed Olivia a box of Kleenexes.

"Then why did you call us here? Niether of us have had contact with Robin for years."

"Did either of you know you're brother is a mutant?"

"Yes," both girls said in unison.

"What would you think about Robin coming here, to live at the Institute, as an X-Men?"

"You're serious?" Odette asked.

"Yes, I've already invited him to attend school here, but I wanted to know your thoughts on the matter."

"It would be great to see him again," Olivia said softly her blue-grey eyes now dry.

"Yeah, dad cut off our visitation rights when he remarried," Odette said looking at Olivia.

"What if he's different though? What if doesn't remember us?" Olivia asked her eyes tearing up again.

"How the hell could I forget my baby sisters?" a voice asked from the doorway. The girls looked up at the young man speaking to them. Robin's hair was longer, pulled back in a dark ponytail, which reached just past his shoulders. His once lanky body was now muscular and his face more chiseled than before.

"Robin!" Odette screamed throwing her arms around her older brother. Olivia stood slowly from her seat, but didn't make a single move towards her siblings. Robin smiled and hugged Odette back, opening his other arm to accept Olivia.

"You've changed," she said softly, her usually musical voice flat. She didn't move from the spot she was standing, just shifted hr weight from foot to foot.

"So have you Livy," Robin stated looking over both of his sisters. They were still exactly as identical as he remembered.

"Girls, why don't you show Robin around the Institute. I believe Scott's still outside the door, take him along if you wish." Odette nodded and smiled at Robin.

"C'mon, you'll like Scott. He's really nice, and has a kinda cute smile," she giggled pulling Robin towards the door. Robin laughed and let Odette pull him.

"Do you want to come Livy?"

"No thanks, I've got homework to do," Olivia said pushing past her older siblings and running off down the hall. Robin just blinked and looked at Olivia as if to ask what Olivia's problem was. Odette looked towards where Olivia had run and shrugged.

"Robin, this is Scott. Scott, this is mine and Olivia's older brother Robin."

"Um, nice to meet you," Scott said looking a little intimidated by Robin's long hair, black jeans, and long leather jacket. It didn't help that Robin was several inches taller than Scott.

"Same, Dette here said you know this place better then her, would you be interested in showing me around?" Robin asked winking at Odette, who knew exactly what her brother was up to.

"Well, I don't have anything that I've got to do now, so, sure, Robin, I can show you around. What do you want to see first?"

"Professor Xavier already had some girl show me my room. So why don't you show me the rest of the place?"

"Alright," Scott said walking down the hall with Odette and Robin following him. "This is the main staircase, the door on the left leads to the guys dorm and the one on right leads to the girls dorm," Scott explained in his usual monotone voice as Robin caught his sister's eye and pretending to be serious, while mocking Scott's hand gestures and mouthed the words right after Scott said them. Odette laughed causing Scott to spin around trying to figure out what was so funny. Seeing nothing her continued to talk about the rest of the mansion, neither Robin nor Odette really paying any attention to him.


	17. What are they up to?

Author's note: here's da next chappie YAY

Disclaimer: ah don't own Jubilee, Bobby, or Tabitha, Megan and Sissy are MINE

"Okay, here's the plan," Megan whispered to Sissy, who was busy ignoring her and trying to read a picture book upside down while eating a candy bar.

"Sissy! Will you pay attention!"

"Nun nah la," Sissy replied her mouth full of candy. Megan rolled her green eyes and wondered why she even bothered.

"Fine, what ever, I'm gonna go find Jubie, or Juvie, or whatever her name is," Megan yelled storming straight out of the room. Sissy glanced around sitting up right, and pulled a novel out from under the bed and started reading laughing at having gotten rid of Megan. Megan stormed into the hallway and ran straight into Kurt, knocking him over.

"I'm so sorry," she purred in his ear as she reached down to help him up.

"It vas my fault. I vasn't looking where I was going," Kurt said blushing slightly, although it was hard to tell under his fur.

"You're, um, Kurt, right?" Megan guessed, pretending she hadn't memorized the names of all the males in the mansion, batting her eyelashes at Kurt.

"Ja, I'm Kurt, you're Megan, and I've got a girlfriend!" Kurt yelled at almost superspeed as he quickly bamfed to the safety of his room.

"Aww," Megan muttered still smirking slightly as she found Jubilee's room. Jubilee was sitting on her bed with the door wide open.

"Hey Megan! What's up?" she exclaimed tossing Megan a piece of bubble gum.

"Bored," Megan replied popping the gum into her mouth.

"Tabby's already on her way. We're gonna work on a "school project" with Bobby."

"What kinda project?" Megan asked flopping down next to Jubilee on the bed.

You'll see, it's about time we have some fun with you Thorne girls."

"Fun?"

"Yeah, fun," Bobby said walking into the room carrying a six pack of Coke. Professor had been right about Bobby recovering from Cayte's voice control by just staying away from her, or at least not hearing her talk.

"Sweet! Soda!" Tabitha yelled following Bobby in, grabbing one of the sodas, and jumping on the bed across from Jubilee's.

"Okay, since everyone's here, let's get started," Bobby stated making a gavel out of ice and banging it on Jubilee's desk.

"Does anyone have any new club business?" Jubilee asked cracking her gum loudly. Megan watched as both Tabitha and Bobby shook their heads.

"You mean besides the Throne girls?" Bobby asked causing Megan to laugh. She had never seen Bobby look so serious.

"Yeah, besides them," Jubilee replied.

"Okay, no new business than."

"We have a guest today. You all know Megan right?" Bobby and Tabitha nodded.

"She's gonna help us with the Thorne Problem, right?" Tabitha asked as Megan tried to study Tabitha wondering why she kept wishing Tabitha was a boy.

"Help you how?" Megan asked snapping back into the conversation.

"Just give us inside info about your teammate. You know stuff we can use for pranks."

"Or blackmail," Tabitha added bouncing on the bed. Megan smiled as she pulled a small green notebook from her back pocket.

"What's that?" Jubilee whispered her eyes wide as Megan held the book up.

"This contains all the fears, interesting histories, and more information about the Thorne Academy girls than even Ms. Thorne has," Megan explained tossing the small notebook to Bobby. He flipped through it and as he comphended what the pages said his blue eyes widened.

"Did you write all this?"

"Yeah, took me forever, but it's all accurate. It's still not perfect though. I don't have much on Mona, Gayle, or Lyrcie. They're more recent additions to the team." Bobby nodded handing the book to Jubilee, who let out a low whistle.

"Meg, can you teach us?" she asked as Tabitha leaned over and peaked at the content of the book.

"Teach you what?" Megan asked looking a little confused.

"How to get info like this," Bobby said pulling out a thick folder.

"This is all the info on our group. It's nowhere near as good."

"Sure, I'll teach you, but I want something in return. I want to be part of your club, not just a consort." Jubilee looked at Tabitha and Bobby. All three nodded and handed Megan a small pin.

"Welcome to The Teens Making Life Interesting at the Institute, WTTMLII for short." Megan rolled her eyes and accepted the pin.

"First order of business will be to make up a better name," she muttered.


	18. called the Dangerroom for a reason

Amber threw another fire ball at the wall and smiled as she managed to make the fire swerve to the left. She'd never had trouble making the fire, but controlling where it went was a lot harder.

I'll have to thank Professor Xavier for telling me about this place later, she thought as she turned her attention back to the fireball. The danger room was a perfect place for Amber to blow off a little steam. She'd gotten in trouble already for pretending to be sick and had almost managed to burn down the mansion.

"Stupid human terrorists for destroying our home," she yelled throwing another fireball at the already existing one. Amber was so focused on her training that she didn't notice the floor tile in the far corner slide off. Evan Daniels peeked his head through the hole in the floor and did a double take. The danger room was supposed to empty, but there was definably a girl he'd never seen training.

She must be one of those transfer students Auntie O was talking about, he decided watching the pyro girl make several shapes out of the flames before she destroyed all the fire.

"Wow," Evan whispered watching Amber spin around attempting to do a fire spin. Evan had seen his aunt do a similar move for a hurricane. That's when Amber spotted Evan.

"Who are you?" she yelled forgetting the fire spin and landing perfectly, her red boots squeaking a little as she walked towards Evan, fire balls forming in her bare hands. Evan blinked at Amber and quickly tried to dart back down the tunnel, but Amber was too fast and grabbed him by the neck. Not thinking, Evan pierced several sharp spikes though Amber's hand, causing her to scream and release him from her grip. He was about to slide back to the sewers when he realized Amber was sorta slouched against the wall, blood pouring from her hand.

"Um, are you okay?" he asked watching the girl, her face pale. He waited for her to answer, but after a few seconds, he had a feeling something was seriously wrong. Carefully, Evan picked up Amber, glancing around to make sure no one was around, he carried her to the infirmary.

"Hank? Dr. McCoy?" Evan yelled laying Amber on of the beds and wrapping her bleeding hand tightly with one of the blankets. "It's gonna be okay," he whispered to Amber. Looking around he found some bandages and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Evan?" Evan turned around, still squeezing Amber's hand tightly.

"Dr. McCoy, I didn't mean to, she grabbed me..." Hank looked at Evan, then spotted Amber. Evan stood back as Hank immediately started working on Amber. Evan still didn't understand what was wrong with her. She was just bleeding a little.

"Evan, go get Charles and tell him one of the Thorne girls is hurt." Evan nodded and darted off. Hank shook his head and turned all his attention back to Amber.

When Charles and Saretta arrived, Amber was sitting up looking around, the color had returned to her face, and most the bleeding had stopped.

"Is she going to be alright?" Saretta asked rushing over to Amber.

"She'll be fine, but her hand was damaged badly. Amber, can you tell us what happened?" Amber nodded.

"I was training in the danger room and then I saw someone watching me. I grabbed him and then, my hand..." Saretta looked at Charles, her dark eyes asking for an explanation.

"Evan, he's power is similar to your student Gayle's. He must have spiked Amber through the hand when she grabbed him. But that really doesn't explain why Amber ended up in this bad of shape.

"Actually it does," Hank said putting up several x-rays. "As you can see, Mr. Daniels didn't just pierce the skin. His spikes went through several of the muscles and tendons, causing Ms. Ryans here to go into shock. Charles nodded and looked at Saretta who was talking to her student.

"Please tell me something's being done about what he did to Amber."

"Saretta, it was an accident. She was holding him around the neck. Evan only defended himself." Saretta glared at Charles, but didn't argue.

"Amber, why did you grab Evan around the neck?

"He was spying on me form a hole in the floor."

"Another Morlock tunnel?" Hank asked adjusting his glasses.

"More than likely. Amber, Evan wasn't spying on you, or at least that wasn't his original intention. He probably came to steal more food for the Morlocks."

"Morlocks?" Amber asked studying her heavily bandaged hand and moving her fingers slightly.

"A group of mutants who live in the sewers, because their mutations aren't easily hidden."

"Like Gator used to do before she came to live with us," Saretta explained.

"Oh, I didn't mean to hurt him, I didn't know..."

"Of course. There was no way you could've known," Xavier said nodding at Amber.

"I should apologize," she answered softly.

"There'll be time for that later Ms. Ryans. Right now, you need to rest. You're hand's not going to heal if you don't." Amber rolled her eyes at Hank but laid back down.

"I'll be back to check on you Amber," Saretta said allowing Charles to escort her out of the infirmary.


	19. She's doing homework with WHO?

Anna Calahan ran her fingers along the spines of the books in the library. Her lips frowning as she kept feeling the books, searching for one to read.

"Hey, Annie, wanna come outside and play catch?" Jamie asked holding up a baseball glove and bat.

"It's Anna, and no thank you. I'm trying to find a book."

"Then why don't you just look at the titles?"

"Can't see them," Anna almost snapped frustrated from not being able to see, and having been treated differently by most the people around school and the Institute.

"Oh, your the blind girl!" Jamie said suddenly understanding.

"Yup, I'm Anna, the blind girl."

"Oh, I'll go see if Roberto and Sam want to play." Anna heard Jamie run out of the room, probably embarrassed by Anna's condition. Anna shook her head and finally gave up on finding something to read. She sank into one of the huge cushioned chairs scattered around the library. Head in her hands she felt the tears slide down her face. It was so hard here. At the Thorne Academy, Ms. Thorne had made sure there were just as many braille books in the library and Anna had every advantage so she could be part of the social aspects of the school.

"Anna? Anna, are you here?" Anna lift her head.

"Yeah, Gilly, to your left," Anna called back after figuring out which direction to voice had come from.

"There's a phone call for you, on the mansion phone line."

"Thanks, um, where's the nearest phone?'

"Right here," Anna felt Gilly's furry paw hand her a cordless phone.

"Thanks, Gilly," Anna said hearing Gilly slinking off.

"Hello?

"Anna?"

"Yeah," Anna tried to recognize the voice, but it didn't sound familiar.

"Um, you don't remember me. It's Fred, Fred Dukes, from school?" Anna thought for a second.

"Oh, Fred, hi! I didn't know you had my number."

"Lance has the number, cause he's um, dating Kitty."

"Kitty? The valley girl one?"

"Yeah, her."

"She's annoying."

"Yup, hey, um, do you understand the homework?"

"Yeah, why, do you need help?"

"I don't understand it at all."

"Which part?"

"Um, all of it. I can't read all these words."

"Why don't I come over and help you? I'll bring my book and read the stuff aloud, would that help you?"

"A lot, I'll have Pietro pick you up. He'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, I'll be there soon Fred," Anna smiled as she hung up the phone and grabbed her braille copy of the text book. Her smiled widened when she heard the doorbell a few seconds later.

"That's for me," Anna called shoving her book in her backpack and walking down the stairs slowly.

"HiyoumustbeAnna!" Pietro said in usual super speed, Anna nodded. She was used to Mercy speaking super fast.

"Hangontight. Let'sgo." Before Anna knew it, she felt the wind rushing past her face, then everything stopped.

"We'rehere!" Pietro announced. Anna took a few steps, using her staff to try and feel around her.

"Anna, over here," Fred yelled a little surprised that Anna had actually come willingly.

"Hi, Fred, ready to start working on our homework?"

"Yeah, I guess, c'mon, I'll show you to my room. No one will pester us there." Anna nodded following the heavy thud of Fred's footsteps. She didn't see Todd and Lance exchange glances.

"Five on yes," Todd said.

"You're on. Five on he'll ask her out in less than a week."

"Heycountmein. Tenonnextweek," Pietro added as Todd collected the money and put it in the betting tin.

"Hey, had anyone seen Anna?" Roberto asked sticking his head into the living room.

"Yeah, she went to some guy named Fred's house," Adri said tossing a piece of popcorn into her mouth, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Fred? Fred Dukes?" Adri shrugged bored with Roberto's interruption already. "Adri, this is important!"

"And my show's not?"

"No, it's not." Roberto said flipping of the TV and looking at Adri, "Now, did Anna go to Fred Dukes' house?"

"Okay, sheesh, yeah, she's at Fred Dukes doing homework from what I over heard." Roberto blinked at Adrianna. He couldn't believe this. It was as though she didn't care about her teammate.

That's crazy, she's new. She probably doesn't have a clue how dangerous Fred is he though leaving Adri in the living room watching TV as he went to the garage so he could drive over and save Anna. But when he reached the garage he noticed almost all the cars were gone. Cursing he tried to hot wire Rogue's latest treasure, a broken motorcycle she had managed to rebuild with Remy's help.

"What are ya doin?" Rogue's voice yelled from the doorway.

"Getting Anna. She's at the Brotherhood house."

"Not anymore. Pietro brought her home like a few minutes ago. Now, get away from mah bike" Roberto didn't have to think twice before running back into the house where Adri was waiting for him, her reddish blond hair loose around her shoulders, and her small hands on her hips.

"Anna's in the dinning room, perfectly fine. She may have a handicap, but she can take care of herself." Adri stated looking up at Roberto. "She doesn't need your protection. She needs someone who doesn't worry, who cares, but isn't going to go running around like a chicken without a head just because she might, emphasis on might, be in a slightly dangerous situation." Roberto just blinked at this girl, her hair sparking with little electric sparks and her greenish eyes sparkling with what he could only call fury. Smiling, Adri blinked, her hair now falling perfectly flat around her narrow shoulders and her eyes those of a normal teenage.

"Keep that in mind, Roberto. Later, Charmed is on," she called over her shoulder as she walked back to the sofa and joined some of the other girls in front of the TV, leaving Roberto with a puzzled expression on his face still trying to figure out exactly what had just happened.


	20. Litte Running, little Chasing

Author's note: YAY, ah'm updating a lot today, fun

Disclaimer: ah don't own da X-Men DUH, but ah really don't own Robin either, he's property of mah brother, who rox cause he reads every chap.

"Hey, Carson, did you hear about Robin?" Temi asked on the way to dinner.

"Who's Robin?" she answered, her long long blond hair hanging slightly in her face covering the tattoo of a sliver star on her left cheek.

"Olivia and Odette's older brother."

"How much older?"

"From what I heard, he's nineteen."

"Ick, two years is too much," Carson grumbled shaking her head. She'd aways had disastrous relationships and more often than not they'd been with older boys.

"Who's too old?" Cayte asked from her seat at the dining table as the other two walked in.

"Carson's saying Olivia and Odette's brother is too old for her." Cayte glared at Carson, who just rolled her eyes.

"I mean, he's nineteen. He wouldn't even be interested in a younger girl, I'm still in high school anyway."

"Now, why wouldn't a guy be interested in someone as pretty as yourself?" a male voice said from behind them, which caused all three girls to jump.

"Um, hi," Temi said studying the guy who had just started them.

"Hello, let me apologize for startling you girls," Robin said looking at the girls. Hmm, wonder if any of them are my sisters' friends . He wasn't sure if these girls even went the Thorne Academy, but the one on the end had caught his attention completely.

"Apology accepted," Cayte said smiling at Robin, her teeth perfect as usual.

"I'm Robin Carlysle and you three are?"

"I'm Temi, this is Cayte and the one on the end is Carson," Temi said not noticing that Robin's eyes stayed on Carson a little longer than they had the other girls.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked Carson putting one of hands on the empty chair next to hers.

"Sure, why not. I'm sure Invisible Suzy wouldn't mind finding somewhere else to sit."

"Oh," Robin said looking at the chair.

"I'm kidding," Carson said laughing her blue eyes sparkling causing Robin to feel as though he was melting.

"Carson! What'd you do to my brother?" Odette laughed walking over and looking at Robin, who had lost control of his powers and was now a puddle on the floor.

"I just smiled," Carson said shrugging as Robin finally composed himself.

"Odette!" Robin said blushing and glancing at Carson again.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you, bro," Odette said, not really looking too sorry as she sat down to dinner.

"So what do you think?" Temi asked Carson quietly as she handed her a container of casserole.

"Think about what?"

"Robin, duh," Cayte said ignoring the fact one of the X-Men girls was staring at her.

"What about him?" Carson asked handing on the X-Men the peas and ignoring Kitty's rant about there not being enough vegetarian friendly food dishes.

"Do you like him?" Temi asked loudly causing everyone, including Robin, to fall silent and look at Carson.

"Do you like me?" Robin asked Carson smiling at her.

"Look, I don't even know you. Could everyone just leave me alone?" Carson looked at everyone, who was now staring at her, and fled from the dining room.

"Wow, what's her problem?" someone asked, but Robin didn't even look to see who it was as he stood up and went after Carson. It took Robin what seemed like forever to find her, but finally he found Carson sitting on one of the several balconies in the mansion.

"Hi, Carson."

"What do you want?" Carson asked not turning around.

"Just to talk. I'm sorry about what happened at dinner," Robin said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Why'd you run?" he asked walking over to the edge of the balcony and glancing at Carson. Her face shone with the setting sun and even the tears running down her cheeks didn't diminish her beauty.

"It's just too soon. I mean, I just lost my home, everything I own, now, I barely know anyone here, except my school mates, and it's just stressful. I don't need all this on top of that," Carson sobbed. Robin nodded and handed her a Kleenex.

"I understand," he said softly.

"Doubt it."

"No, really. Let's see, my parents divorced when I was ten. I was given to my father to raise. He had visitation rights with my sisters, then he met Lindy and we moved. He married her. She hated the girls, broke off all visitation rights. I was fifteen then and in a new school, with a new family. Lindy brought her devil of a son with her, and trust me, we didn't get along, still don't." Carson looked up at Robin.

"Maybe you're right, maybe you do understand," she said softly giving Robin a small smile as they watched the sunset together.


	21. His new Assistant

"Candie, can you help me with my homework?" Gayle asked holding up a large text book.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" Candie asked walking her bubble over to the table so she could see the book.

"I need to do problems one through twenty-five, and I don't know how."

"Where are your notes?'

"I don't have any. This is my catch up work. Eighth grade is impossible," Gayle stated shooting several small crystals through her pencil.

"What's impossible?" Jamie asked walking into the room. He had been hiding out most of the day after the Anna thing.

"My homework," Gayle answered handing Jamie the book.

"It's not impossible. We covered this stuff last week."

"Really? You understand this?"

"Yeah, hey, is this my math book?"

"No, it's mine. Mr. Archer gave it too me this morning."

"No way! I have Mr. Archer too. You go to Bayville Middle?"

"Yeah I just started to day. I didn't see you there though."

"I was there, in the back." Gayle closed her eyes studying her memory of the classroom.

"The one hiding behind the book?" she asked blinking her clear eyes open. Jamie nodded.

"Cool, how'd you like know that?"

"I just pictured the classroom in my head. I kinda have a really good memory, but it's useless with my power, I mean, what's a good memory have to do with shooting crystals from your body?" Gayle asked softly looking at the math book again. "So you can really help me with this?" Jamie nodded and sat down in the chair across from Gayle. Candie glanced at the two, shook her head and slowly walked out of the room. Gayle didn't need her help anymore, so now she had to find something to do, and sitting in her stupid bubble alone in her room wasn't her idea of fun. She hated the bubble so much, but the doctors said if she didn't stay in the sterile environment, she'd be dead in a few weeks.

It wouldn't be so bad if this was part of my power, but it's not. Stupid immune system disorders she thought wondering why this was bothering her so much. Usually it didn't bother her. Out of complete boredom Candie decided to go investigating the infirmary. She knew from previous experiences, she'd probably be spending a lot of time there. She didn't have much trouble finding the infirmary, pushing her bubble against the double doors she walked in.

"Typical," Candie muttered looking around at the beds, most of which were empty. Amber was sleeping in the one on the far left, with some guy made of what appeared to be spikes sitting in the chair next to the bed. Shrugging Candie ignored them. She and Amber didn't really get along and the guy looked more interested in Amber than her.

"Well, hello there miss," a voice said from behind Candie. Turning around she saw the man Professor Xavier had introduced as Dr. McCoy.

"Hi, Dr. McCoy," she said politely waiting from him to kick her out for the possible trouble she might cause in the future.

"Hello miss…"

"Marrow, Candie Marrow," she said sliding one of her hands into the rubber gloves attached to the front of the bubble and shook Hank's hand.

"How can I help you Candie?"

"I was just looking around."

"Interesting place to be just looking around in."

"Why?" Candie asked looking Dr. McCoy in the eyes.

"Most kids avoid the infirmary. Mostly because they don't want to get sick or can't stand the blood and gore."

"That's what interests me," Candie said softly noticing Dr. McCoy looking at her a little closer, not at the bubble, but at Candie, herself.

"So, none of this bothers you?" he asked waving a hand over the entire area.

"Nope. If it wasn't for my medical situation, I'd want to be a doctor."

"A doctor, hmm, you know, Candie, I've been looking for an assistant, if your interested." Candie nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I'd like that a lot, but Ms. Thorne…"

"I'll take care of that. Now, why don't you get started looking at the medical journals along the back wall? They're actually fasinating reading." Candie nodded and eagerly started flipping through the medical journals Hank had pointed out.


	22. Why can't we get along?

Author's note: here is the next chap, and I've fallen a little behind on my actual writing of the chapters, so there might be a delay, and in about a week, I'll be in Florida for Spring Break, no updates then, sorry

disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, but the Thorne Girls are mine

Saretta smiled as she sat down in the red cushioned chair in front of Charles' desk.

"I see you've heard about the arrangement I made for Miss. Marrow," Xavier said easily returning Saretta's smile.

"Thank you, I know my girls are a bit of a handful."

"No worse than my X-Men. I've been thinking about splitting the girls up for their sleeping arrangements. Maybe having them share rooms with my female students?"

"I don't know. They've been having a lot of adjustment problems, especially Kristen, Anna, and probably Remie."

"I heard about what happened with Miss Gardener at school. Are you going to have her try again?" Saretta shook her head.

"No, I'm gonna be teaching her here," she stated pulling on the hem of her skirt as she usually did when she was nervous.

"I think incorporating your students with mine will have more advantages than not. Jean, Megan, and Sissy are all telepaths, and I'm sure Jean would love to help your girls work with their powers."

"Alright, but I want the girls in on this. They should be allowed to have a say on who they room with and such."

"Of course. Are there any of you girls you feel wouldn't benefit from sharing a room?"

"Candie has never been in a room that wasn't a single, and Kristen doesn't speak English most of the time. Oh, and Remie will need to share with someone who knows sign language."

"I'll make sure she rooms with someone who will be able to understand her." Saretta nodded. "And I've spoken to my sources at Bayville Medical, your student, Lyric, is it?"

"Lyrcie, Lyric is her code name," Saretta corrected.

"Of course, Lyrcie will be released into the care of Dr. McCoy." Saretta just nodded both thankful and furious at Charles for intervening.

"Maybe with his help, she'll finally be able to overcome her anorexia."

"Probably not. Her power just adds to it," Saretta explained trying to be patient. She almost had the feeling that Charles hadn't even taken the time to get to know her girls.

"Saretta, have you thought about my offer to train your girls with my X-Men?"

"I've thought about it."

"And what conclusion have you come to?"

"You can make the girls that offer. I will not force them to train that way if they don't want to." Xavier nodded wishing Saretta wasn't so defensive around him. He still remembered how vulnerable she had been when they'd first met. She'd even been one of his X-Men for a few years before she had stormed into his office, threw her costume on his desk and left the Institute for good. She's always been too proud to ask for help, he thought sadly as he watched Saretta gather up the files she'd been looking at of Xavier's students.

"You know, Saretta, it's nice having you and your students here," Charles said with a smile.

"They're not your X-Men Charles, and I don't want them treated as if they are," Saretta replied standing up quickly and leaving the office. Charles stared at the door for a second before putting his head in his hands and wondering where he had gone wrong.


	23. A Dare is Issued and Rooms are Changed

Author's note: sorry it took me so long to update but I was busy for the week with my one true love

Disclaimer: ah still don't own the X-Men

"Okay, Ah dare ya ta go onta de garcons' side et steal a pair of undies," Brittany said smirking at Roschelle.

"That's it?" the teenaged daredevil asked rolling her eyes at the lameness of Britt's dare.

"Okay, since dat be too lame pour tu, steal the pants of de fuzzy homme," Brittany smirked. When she was around the other Thorne girls she didn't bother to hide her accent, or the fact she usually spoke a mixture of English and French. They all knew and understood about her past. She didn't know about the X-Men yet. They seemed okay, especially Rogue, but she didn't need them looking up her past and finding out what had happened in New Orleans. They might not be so understanding. Roschelle looked at Brittany and smiled

"Deal, I'll steal Kurt's pants. I believe you'll wanna see the trophy?"

"Of course. Ya know ah never believe you do half de things you do sans proof," Brittany answered calmly. Roschelle nodded and slipped out of the room. She'd been nicknamed Risky for a reason, and she wasn't about to behave now that she had a real home. Every one in a while she had one of her friends, Adri or Brittany, issue her a new dare, usually something tame, but here at the Institute Roschelle was ready to really cut loose. She had already been on the boys' side of the dorm, mostly out of curiosity. Walking down the hall like she belonged there, she found Kurt's room relatively easy. She wasn't sure how she was going to accomplish this dare yet, but first she wanted to know exactly what she was up against.

Roschelle, would you please report to my office she heard Professor Xavier's voice in her head say. Annoyed she slipped out of Kurt's room and down the hall. It took her a few minutes to find Xavier's office. Most of the other Thorne girls where already there intermixed with the female X-Men. Jubilee and Megan looked guilty while Olivia and Odette were fighting speaking rapidly in twin speak and making gestures back and forth between the two seventeen year olds.

"What's going on?" Annabelle asked finally curling her devil tail around a book and holding it up to her face.

"Girls, I was talking to my students and to Ms. Thorne, and we've decided that putting everyone from the Thorne Academy in the same room wasn't working."

"Are you saying that we're gonna share rooms with your students?" Fallon asked pulling her damp hair into a ponytail. Xavier had interrupted her swimming for this meeting.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Ms. Syms."

"Do we get to pick who we room with?" Carson asked.

"Not at the current moment. I have assigned you roommates, but I see that's not working out, I'm sure we can do some rearranging. I chose students that have either similar interests or powers for you to share rooms with."

"Makes sense," Amber said from where she was sitting. Hank had released her from the infirmary so she could attend the meeting. Evan had even carried her to the meeting room, but he had disappeared when the other girls had started to arrive.

"Alright, let's get started. I will read the name of my student and the Thorne girls she'll be rooming with." The girls nodded already thinking about who, or in most cases, who they didn't want to room with.

"Jean Grey," Xavier read, nodding for Jean to stand up. The girls all looked at Jean who walked up to the desk and smiled at everyone. "Jean will be sharing a room with Remie, Cayte, and Olivia," Professor finished. Immediately Remie and Cayte walked over to Jean. Olivia looked at Odette, stuck out her tongue, and then followed Jean and her teammates out of the office to start moving their stuff to Jean's room.

"Kitty Pryde," Professor Xavier announced causing Kitty, who was talking on the phone to look up. Sissy, Carson, and Gayle laughed at the confused look on the valley girl's face. "Now that Ms. Pryde is paying attention, Roschelle, Adrianna, and Lyrcie, when she is released from the hospital, are her new roommates."

"What?" Adri and Kitty screamed at the same time glaring at each other.

"Yes, I know you two didn't get off on the right foot at school, but I know you two young ladies have many things in common." Kitty and Adri looked at Xavier and rolled their eyes, both shaking their heads.

"Like, alright, Adri, Roschelle, this way," Kitty called out leading the girls from the room and letting the door slam in Adri's face. Adri didn't even reply, she just yanked the door open and hurried to catch up with her new roommates.

"Rogue, you'll be sharing with Brittany, Sissy, and Taylor."

"YES!" Brittany shouted causing Sissy to burst into giggles again. Rogue looked over at the younger girl, her face not showing any emotion, but Brittany could tell she was smiling inside. Charles nodded and allowed the four to head to their new room. The only protest was from Kandra, but everyone pretty much ignored her . Taylor had managed to slide off the tiny plastic handcuff off and fluttered on her little pink wings over to Sissy's shoulder and held onto her hair as the girls left.

"You can't separate us!" Kandra screamed pounding her fists against the furniture.

"Kandra, it's for the best," Xavier said softly wheeling over to the girl and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone you effing cripple," she screamed yanking away from him.

"Kandra, I know this transition is difficult, but lashing out at me is not going to accomplish anything. Taylor needs other friends and you need a chance to live outside the cyber world you have created for yourself. On that note, you, Gilly, and Gayle will be sharing a room with Janie." Janie looked up, she knew who Kandra was now, but she wasn't sure about the other two.

"Janie, Gilly is sitting on the sofa and Gayle's the one by the desk." Janie nodded and motioned for the girls to follow her. Gayle looked a little awed about sharing a room with the older girls. She was the youngest of the Thorne girls. Well, her and Megan were the same age, but Megan looked and acted sixteen so no one really counted her as twelve anymore. Kandra threw one last if looks could kill glare at Xavier and the sulkingly followed the other three girls. Several of the girls rolled their eyes while Jubilee and Megan continued their hushed conversation.

"Jubilee, Megan." The girls looked up.

"Yes, Professor?" Jubilee asked looking slightly guilty while Megan blushed and giggled having read some dirty thought from someone's mind.

"You two will be sharing a room with Amber when she is permidently released from the infirmary." Megan and Jubilee looked at Amber, who was sitting on the floor looking slightly dazed from the pain killers Dr. McCoy had given her.

"Okay, do you want us to escort Amber back to the infirmary?" Megan asked smiling at Amber. The two girls usually got along fairly well.

"Alright," Professor agreed allowing Megan and Jubilee to escort Amber out of the room. He knew Evan would show up sometime during the night to keep an eye on the girl. Charles turned his attention to the remaining girls.

"Mona, Mercy, you'll be sharing a room with Rahne."

"C'mon ye lasses," Rahne called looking at Mona and Mercy, having a feeling she might get along well with Mercy, whom appeared to be a lot quieter than the other girls.

At least I'm not stuck with those twins again, she thought leading Mercy, who was trying her hardest not to run at superspeed, and Mona, her butterfly wings tucked neatly behind her back. Amara watched them leave and realized she was the only Xavier student left in the room.

Please don't let me be sharing a room with all seven of them, she prayed.

"Amara, you'll be sharing a room with Kristen, Odette, and Annabelle," Professor read from the list. Amara happily looked at her new roommates. Kristen was curled up in a little furry ball on the sofa, Odette smiled at Amara, not seeming to care that she and her sister had been separated. Annabelle was sitting on the floor putting tiny firey braids in her red hair.

"Okay, follow me," Amara ordered standing and waiting for the others to do the same. Once they were gone, the remaining girls looked at Xavier.

"I'm sorry that you'll be sharing a room amongst yourselves."

"That's fine," Fallon said happily. She didn't have to worry about waking up one of her roommates when she got up at five am to train. Carson, Temi, and Anna also liked the idea. Anna because her teammates understood her and wouldn't rearrange the furnerature and trip her up. Temi didn't care much because she didn't get along with anyone, and Carson was just glad she wouldn't be sharing a room with Cayte. The girls bid goodnight to Xavier and headed off the their new room.


	24. Changes

Mona blinked her eyes open and quickly closed them. There was sunlight streaming through the window.

"Mona, Mercy, tis morning," Rahne called watching as Mercy woke up and raced across the room and then back to her bed.

"I'm awake," Mona called fluttering down from the top bunk, which had originally been Rahne's.

"The bathroom is that way if ye feel like fighting for the shower," Rahne explained getting dressed, hidden completely by her closet door. Mercy nodded, but didn't move from her bed as she hung over the edge feeding her pet squirrel. Rahne had to smile, even though there was a no pets policy at the Institute she understood how it felt to be far from ones home. Mercy looked up and noticed Rahne watching her.

"You is not telling right?' she asked slowly. Even though Mercy had been living in America for about two years she still had a thick Romanian accent and sometimes had a hard time finding the right English words for what she wanted to say. Rahne shook her head.

"Nae, I won't be telling on ye," she said softly.

"Danke," Mercy replied gently putting Neramani in his basket and sliding it back under the bed.

"C'mon you guys, you don't want to be late for breakfast!" someone called from the hallway. Mercy rolled her eyes, a gesture she had learned from watching TV.

"Was that Scott?" Mona asked gently running a damp rag over her butterfly like wings and then fluttering them a little to dry. Not much was known about Mona's past. The only thing anyone knew for sure was that Gator had found her on the front porch of the Academy after a storm.

"Yes, that was Scot. We'd best be getting a move on," Rahne answered helping Mercy braid her long blond hair.

"Hopefully there will be some veggie breakfast ja?" Mercy asked in a mix of German and English, since the author doesn't know any Romanian.

"There should be. Kitty's a vegitarian," Rahne said as they walked down the stairs with Mona flying behind them. Most of the students were already seated and eating breakfast when they entered the dining room.

"Yo, could someone pass me the eggs already," Kandra screamed. Her usually well groomed hair looking greasy and messed up.

"Are you okay, Kandra?" Candie asked sucking on the straw of her breakfast shake, even though she didn't need to eat she still liked the taste of food.

"I'm fine, 'cept that idiot Xavier took Taylor away!" Kandra yelled causing everyone in the room to fall silent.

"He did what!"? Saretta asked slowly.

"He put me and Taylor in different rooms," Kandra repeated stabbing her eggs with her fork.

"That does it! Girls, pack your things. We're leaving and staying in a hotel until the Academy is finished," Saretta stated standing up and looking at the girls to do the same. Instead most of the girls just blinked at her in shock. Jean quickly ran to get Xavier.

"Are you serious?" Roschelle asked, her hand on Kurt's belt getting ready to fufill her dare. Kurt quickly swatted her hand away.

"Yes, Roschelle, I am serious. Now all of you come on."

"Wait, why do they have to leave?" Scott asked standing up and looking at the girls, Olivia and Odette both smiled at him.

"Why don't you ask your dear professor, Mr. Summers," Saretta answered finding Taylor among the girls and putting her on Kandra's shoulder. Immeditally Kandra had the tiny handcuffs back on her wrists. The smile on Taylor's face quickly vanished.

'So, we're leaving because Xavier did something right?" Adri asked looking up from the stack of pancakes she'd been smothering in syrup. Saretta spun around and glared at Adrianna.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I..I…I …" Adri stuttered never having seen her head mistress this angry before.

"Well?"

"What she means is that Taylor is miserable," Risky spoke up her eyes meeting Saretta's.

"Really? Taylor, are you really not happy?" she asked looking at the smallest member of the group.

"Yes," Taylor's tiny voice answered, but wasn't heard over the sound of Charles wheeling into the room. Saretta forgot all about Taylor.

"Charles, the girls and I are leaving."

"If that's what you feel is best, Saretta, but I feel you should at least give the girls the choice," Xavier said his hands folded in his lap as her surveyed the scene in front of him. Most of the Thorne girls looked confused.

"Fine, but I've got no doubt in my mind that my girls will side with me."

"Alright then. Why don't we give the girls some time to decide, they should be going to school."

"Fine," Saretta spat her eyes filled with hate for her former mentor.

"Girls, go on to school. We'll be leaving this afternoon," she added looking at her girls.

"Yes, ma'am," the majority of the girls answered as they darted off to their rooms to get ready for school.


	25. A secret revealed,

Author's Note: here's the next chappie, it's short, as usual, but now I'll be updating more regularly, I hope

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, at least not yet

"Britt, wait up," Rogue called to the younger girl.

"Why? Ain't like we're gonna be seeing each other after today," Brittany muttered remembering how Ms. Thorne had said all her girls were coming with her. Sure Xavier had given them a choice, but she knew Saretta wouldn't let them stay, no matter how much they wanted to.

"That's not true, ya don't have ta leave."

"You heard Ms. Thorne. She'll be expecting all of us to agree with her and leave."

"So? Do you do everything people expect ya to do?" Rogue asked walking next to Brittany.

"But, Saretta gave me a home, she…" Brittany started, but paused, not sure she should be telling Rogue the truth.

"She what?" Rogue asked gently.

"She got rid of my record," the girl answered softly choosing her words carefully.

"Record?" Rogue asked looking around and then leading Brittany to an empty classroom. "We can talk more privately here, that is if you want to talk," she explained recognizing the look in Brittany's eyes and knowing she really wanted to open up and trust someone.

"Ah…ah…ah killed a man, in New Orleans," Brittany said quickly, her voice slipping back into her old accent as she watched for the shocked expression she was sure would appear on Rogue's face. Rogue blinked, she hadn't quite expected this, but in some way she had.

"Ya wanna talk bout it?" she asked sitting down on the top of the empty teacher's desk.

"Ya still wanna talk to me? But, ah'm a murderer!"

"Ah'll be the judge of that, was it an accident, or self defense?" Brittany blinked, she hadn't expected this kind of reaction.

What?" she asked puzzled.

"It hadda be one or the other, ah don't believe ya'd kill someone in cold blood," Rogue said tilting Brittany's head and looking her straight in her glowing blue eyes.

"It was an accident, he, he grabbed my arm and den de doctors, dey says his heart, it froze from touching me."

"It wasn't your fault," Rogue stated looking at the girl sitting next to her. As usual she was covered head to toe in clothing, trying to protect everyone around her from her power. Outside the classroom, the girls could hear the bell ringing. Brittany looked up.

"We should be getting to class, non?"

"Yeah, an Brit, what ya decide is up to ya, just member, you've got friends at the Institute." Brittany nodded as she watched Rogue slide off the desk and disappear into the hallway. Taking a deep breath to calm down, Brittany followed, her heard and her head feeling as though they were being torn apart by the decision she knew she'd have to make in a few hours.


	26. One down, about 21 to go

Jean looked at the girls sitting on the couch outside Professor Xavier's office.

"Hi," one of them said softly looking up and waving at Jean.

"Hi," Jean replied. "Are you all waiting for Professor Xavier?' she asked unable to figure out any other reason they'd be here, unless they had been hanging around Bobby and Jamie too long and were eavesdropping.

"Nope, Ms. Thorne," a different girl answered. Jean recognizes one of the girls as Kristen Gardener, the girl she had driven home from school yesterday.

"How long have you four been out here?"

"About an hour," Mona answered as the other nodded in agreement. It had been a long hour for them and they had finally run out of things to do.

"Ms. Thorne doesn't want us interacting with any of you people. She wouldn't even let me go study with Mr. McCoy," Candie said sadly looking at the floor through her bubble.

"And she practically tore Amber away from that boy with the spiky skin," Mona added.

"Evan?"

"Yeah," Amber said wincing slightly when Mona bumped her hand a little. Even though Dr. McCoy had released her from the infirmary for now, Amber was still in a lot of pain and Evan stayed by her side at almost all times. No one was sure if it was because of guilt or something else.

"But you girls are all talking to me."

"I don't think Ms. Thorne is right about this, any of this," Amber stated getting a glare from Mona, but ignoring it.

"You don't agree?"

"I don't know. Things are really different here Ms. Grey. I miss being able to fly around and not have to deal with the stares from your teammates. I know they try not to, but you know as well as I do that they think I'm freaky looking," Mona stated, gesturing at her wings and orange and black patterned skin. Jean opened her mouth to defend her teammates, but Mona's orange eyes met hers and she just looked at the floor.

"It's not your fault, Ms. Grey," Candie said putting one of her hands on the wall of her bubble and wishing she could really put her hand on Jean's shoulder and comfort her.

"Girls! What are you doing talking to one of Charles's students?" Saretta yelled walking out of Xavier's office. Charles was right behind her.

"She's nice," Amber said.

"She's a telepath, and probably has been brainwashing you against me!"

"Saretta, I assure you, Ms. Grey was doing nothing of the sort. I really wish you'd stop believing these paranoid ideals you have about my students, staff and school."

"They're not paranoid Charles. I know for sure you want to make my innocent girls into, into X-Men, make the fight to 'protect' humanity. How many humans, how many innocent humans get hurt in your little fights?" Candie, Mona and Jean watched their teachers fight. Kristen had curled up and gone to sleep and Amber had taken advantage of the situation to sneak off to find Evan.

"At least my students know how to defend themselves and that there is evil in the world. You keep these girls of yours so sheltered. I could hardly believe that neither Annabelle or Gillian hadn't attended a public school. Have these girls had any interaction with the world at all?"

"Of course, and that world treated them so horribly, several of my girls have emotional and mental trauma. Look, Charles, I have my style of teaching and you have yours. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to help Candie and Mona with their packing." Saretta spun around and motioned for Kristen, Mona and Candie to follow her. At first the girls stood completely still, and then slowly Kristen and Mona moved towards Saretta.

"Candie." Saretta called looking over at the last girl. Candie looked back and then at the floor shifting her weight slightly as she thought over the decision she was about to make.

"I don't want to leave. Dr. McCoy wants me to be his assistant. I'll never have another chance like this at some hotel or at the Academy. I'm staying here," she stated walking over to Jean and Professor Xavier. Saretta blinked in disbelief. Out of all her students she had never expected Candie to talk back to her like this. Usually she was too shy to even speak up for herself.

"Fine, stay here, but if you get sick again, it'll be your own fault," she snapped storming down the hall with Mona and Kristen following behind her. Charles, Jean and Candie watched her until she disappeared around the corner.

"I know the timing isn't too great, but welcome to the X-Men, Candie," Jean said smiling at the younger girl who bit her lip and then with a nod returned the smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Grey."


	27. Her plan worked perfectly

-1Adri smiled as she walked into her art class. She had arrived early so she could try to get a seat next to Lance. Her plan had worked perfectly. The seat next to Lance was still empty.

"Hi, can I sit here?" she asked looking at Lance. He was definitely cuter than the picture Kitty kept of him under her pillow.

"Sure," Lance replied not looking up as Adri sat down and tossed her books on the floor. The second part of her little plan was the hardest. Somehow, she had to either convince Lance to help her or manipulate him so he didn't have a choice. The sound of the door opening pulled Adri from her plotting.

"Stupid teacher," she muttered as the teacher started talking about the next assignment, which was to be an abstract painting depicting an emotion. Adri listened for a moment and then smiled when she realized she could do this project without too much work.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked Lance taking a huge chance in talking to him. Lance turned and looked at the new girl. She was young, probably a freshman, although how a freshman could've been transferred into a senior class was beyond him.

"Dunno," Lance answered as Adri started to pick out a couple paints and pulled a brush from her back pack. "What about you?"

"Helplessness," Adri answered hiding her smile as Lance played straight into her waiting hands.

"Weird," he muttered.

"Not really. It's where I'm at right now. The governments blocked me completely out just because I wanna know the truth," Adri said softly knowing exactly what she was doing. Reading Kitty's stupid pink diary had been more than a little useful. Lance looked at Adri again. Maybe there's more to this than it appears, he thought.

"Government?" he asked already interested despite himself.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm just an innocent little mutant trying to find the truth about my father," Adri whispered her answer as fake tears started swelling in her Green-gray eyes.

"Mutant," Lance stated. Adri could see the rage in Lance's eyes. She had hit the right button this time. She didn't need to mention that even a human would have the same problems as her, it wouldn't get Lance all in defense about how mutants need to do their own thing and how the humans were holding them back.

"You want some help kid? I know my way about government sites, I could find you something," Lance offered.

"I guess, you don't have to help me. You could get in trouble," Adri said softly as the teacher started walking around the room to make sure the students were working on the project and not just painting dirty pictures as usual.

"I want to help you. No one has the right to keep us mutants apart, especially families. What's your father's name?"

"Nick Slate. He supposedly dead, but I don't think he is. I think the government's lying. I've seen pictures, recent ones, and he's in the background."

"Do you have any of these pictures?" Adri nodded and opening a yellow folder covered in stickers. The entire folder was filled with computer print outs, newspaper and magazine clippings, and several other bits of paper.

"This is the most recent one. It's from last year." Adri handed Lance a magazine article with a thick red circle around one of the men in the picture. The article itself wasn't important, but the picture made Lance pause. The man looked nothing like the girl sitting next to him.

"You look like your mother?"

"No, I don't look like either of them. What's that gotta do with my father?"

"Nothing," Lance muttered even more curious about the strange girl. Before he could ask another question the bell rang.

"Here's my cell number. Call me if you find anything," Adri said quietly closing the folder and tossing Lance a piece of paper before she disappeared into the wall to wall mass of students in the hall way. Lance looked at the piece of paper and decided to skip class and head to the computer lab.


End file.
